pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Radio Stations in GTP: Vacation in Vice City
This is a list of Radio stations and songs featured in the fan fiction game concept Grand Theft Phineas: Vacation in Vice City. Each station has its own section with the songs listed per station. Feel free to add your ideas in the comments and I will be sure to add them, and also post some custom made radio logos. The playable characters & their friends can sing along to some of the songs on the radio. V-Rock Oldies 98.3 Style:Classic Rock DJ:Lazlow Tracklist: *Accept - Fight It Back *AC/DC - Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap *Black Sabbath - Children Of The Sea *Big Country - In a Big Country *Cutting Crew - I've Been In Love Before *Don Johnson - Heartbeat *Electric Light Orchestra - The Lights Go Down *Europe - Rock the Night *Foreigner - Down On Love *Genesis - Home By The Sea *Mr. Mister - Run To Her *Night Ranger - Sentimental Street *Peter Gabriel - In Your Eyes *Queen - Who Wants To Live Forever *Roxy Music - While My Heart Is Still Beating *Scorpions - Still Loving You *Simple Minds - All the Things She Said *Status Quo - You're In the Army Now *The Police - Every Breath You Take *Toto - Carmen *ZZ Top - Legs *Joe Walsh - Turn to Stone * Genesis - Land of Confusion *T. Rex - 20th Century Boy * Judas Priest - The Hell Patrol * Mötley Crüe - Dr.Feelgood *Rod Stewart - Maggie May *The Doobie Brothers - Long Train Runnin' *Sweet - Fox on the Run *Blue Swede - Hooked on a Feeling *Stealers Wheel - Stuck in the Middle with You *The Police - Omegaman *Nazareth - Changin' Times *Foghat - I Just Want to Make Love to You *Pink Floyd - Money *Kenny Loggins - I'm Alright *Queen - Dragon Attack *Elvin Bishop - Fooled Around and Fell in Love *Eddie Money - Take Me Home Tonight *Blue Oyster Cult - (Don't Fear) The Reaper *Van Halen - Runnin' with the Devil *Steppenwolf - Magic Carpet Ride *Fleetwood Mac - Gypsy *Thin Lizzy - Bad Reputation *Michael McDonald - Blink Of An Eye *Paul Weller - Round And Round *The Prime Movers - As Strong As I Am *Ram Jam - Black Betty *Rare Earth - Get Ready *Kenny Loggins - Danger Zone *Led Zeppelin - Kashmir *John Lennon - Woman *Journey - Don't Stop Believing *Rush - Working Man Flash FM Style:90's - Today's Pop, R&B DJ:Toni Tracklist: *Soft Cell - Tainted Love *The Go-Go's - Our Lips Are Sealed *The B-52's - Legal Tender *Neil Diamond - Melody Road *Naked Eyes - Always Something There to Remind Me *Eurythmics - Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This) *Massive Attack - Unfinished Sympathy *The KLF - 3 AM Eternal *The Chemical Brothers - Hey Boy Hey Girl *Daft Punk - Get Lucky *Robin Thicke - Blurred Lines *Lorde - Royals *Jamiroquai - Love Foolosophy *Kevin Rudolf - Let It Rock *Rihanna - Don't Stop the Music *Lady Gaga - Just Dance feat. Colby O'Donis *Kylie Minogue - In My Arms *Nicki Minaj - Super Bass *Chris Brown - Beautiful People *Taio Cruz - Dynamite *Barbara Streisand - Duck Sauce *Maroon 5 - One More Night *Owl City ft. Carly Rae Jepsen - Good Time *Maroon 5 - Animals *Taylor Swift - Out of the Woods *Modjo - Lady (Hear Me Tonight) *Sam Smith - I'm Not the Only One *Pitbull - Fireball (feat. John Ryan) *Nick Jonas - Jealous *Sia - Chandelier *Ricky Dillon - Nobody *Ariana Grande - Break Free (feat. Zedd) *5 Seconds of Summer - Amnesia *Nico & Vinz - In Your Arms *MAGIC! - Rude *Katy Perry - This is How We Do *The Script - Superheroes *Kim Cesarion - Undressed *MKTO - American Dream *Meghan Trainor - All About That Bass * All Saints - Pure Shores Wave 103 Style:Indie Pop, New Wave, Synthpop, Synthwave DJ:Cam First (Adam First's son) Tracklist: *The Killers - Mr. Brightside *Desire - Under Your Spell *M83 - Midnight City *Phoenix - The Real Thing *MGMT - Electric Feel *James Blake - Retrograde * Yeasayer - Don't Come Close *Savage - Goodbye *College ft. Electric Youth - A Real Hero *Electric Youth - The Best Thing * Dan Croll - From Nowhere (Baardsen Remix) * Favored Nations - The Set Up *Kavinsky - Nightcall * Neon Indian - Change of Coasts *Panda Bear - You Can Count On Me *The Chromatics - Kill for Love *Sky Ferreira - Everything Is Embarrassing * Toro Y Moi - So Many Details *Animal Collective - My Girls *Washed Out - Feel It All Around *Blood Orange - You're Not Good Enough *Wild Nothing - Paradise * HEALTH - High Pressure Dave *Cults - Go Outside *Grimes - Oblivion * Tony Castles - Heart In The Pipes (Kauf Remix) *Tanlines - All of Me * Black Strobe - Boogie in Zero Gravity *Trust - Sulk *Chvrches - Recover * The Chain Gang of 1974 - Sleepwalking *Blouse - Into Black *How to Dress Well - & It Was U * Twin Shadow - Old Love, New Love *Craft Spells - After the Moment *Chad Valley - Shell Suite *Kindness - Swinging Party *Active Child - Hanging On *Twin Sister - All Around and Away We Go *Autre Ne Veut - Counting *Miami Horror - Sometimes *Toro Y Moi - Say That * Twin Shadow - Shooting Holes * Living Days - Little White Lie Urban Jam FM Style:Old-school East Coast hip-hop DJ:Chuck D Tracklist: *Notorious B.I.G. - Hypnotize *Big Daddy Kane - Ain't No Half-Steppin' *Immortal Technique - Dance With The Devil *Nas - The World Is Yours *Gang Starr -"Moment Of Truth *Busta Rhymes- Wooh Hah!! Got You All In Check *Busta Rhymes- Gimme Some More *LL Cool J - Moma Said Knock You Out *Fugees - Killing Me Softly With His Song *Kool G Rap - On The Run *Eric B. & Rakim - Paid In Full *Wu-Tang Clan - C.R.E.A.M. *Public Enemy - Don't Believe The Hype *Kurtis Blow - The Breaks *Public Enemy - Fight The Power *Slick Rick - Children's Story *Biz Markie - Just A Friend *Run D.M.C. - It's Tricky *Redman - Tonights The Night *Redman & Method Man - Da Rockwilder *GZA Ft. Inspectah Deck - Cold World *Kool G Rap - Streets Of New York *Gang Staar - Full Clip K-Riot Style:Alternative Rock, Indie Rock, Garage Rock, Dance Punk, Punk Rock DJ:Dave Grohl Tracklist: *Yeah Yeah Yeahs - Zero *Arctic Monkeys - Do I Wanna Know *Black Rebel Motorcycle Club - Beat The Devil's Tattoo *The Black Keys - Lonely Boy *zZz - O.F.G. * Arctic Monkeys - One For The Road *Ok Go - Do What You Want *Beware of Darkness - Howl *Dragonette - Stupid Grin *Kasabian - Shoot The Runner *Vampire Weekend - Diane Young *The Vaccines - Bad Mood *Kaiser Chiefs - I Predict a Riot *Death Cab For Cutie - I Will Possess Your Heart *The Fratellis - Flathead *Muse - Panic Station *Nirvana - All Apologies *Oasis - She’s Electric *Pearl Jam - I Got ID *Pixies - Debaser *Queens of the Stone Age - Make It Wit Chu *Rage Against the Machine - Guerrilla Radio *Red Hot Chili Peppers - Can’t Stop *The Shins - Sleeping Lessons * Jungle - Busy Earnin' *Sonic Youth - Teenage Riot * Death From Above 1979 - Virgins *Kasabian - Re-Wired *Soundgarden - Burden in My Hand *The Strokes - Alone, Together *Tame Impala - It Feels Like We’re Only Going Backwards *The White Stripes - Hotel Yorba *Foo Fighters - Skin & Bones V-Rock Style:Heavy Metal, Death Metal, Crossover Thrash, Nu-Metal, Rap Rock DJ:James Hetfield Tracklist: *Metallica - Master of Puppets *White Zombie - Thunder Kiss '65 *Black Sabbath - Trashed *Deep Purple - Space Truckin' *Mötley Crüe - Saints of Los Angeles *Dio - I Speed at Night *Doro - All We Are *Anthrax - Got the Time (Cover) *Anvil - Flying Blind *Brendon Small - Triton *Yngwie Malmsteen - Rising Force *WASP - The Torture Never Stops *Ted Nugent - Dog Eat Dog *Saxon - Motorcycle Man *Primus - Jerry Was a Racecar Driver *Overkill - I Hate *Mr. Big - Daddy, Brother, Lover, Little Boy *Megadeth - High Speed Dirt *Motorhead - Back at the Funny Farm *Michael Schenker - Assault Attack *Black Label Society - Stillborn *Blind Guardian - Nightfall in Middle-Earth *Metallica - One *System of a Down - Cigaro *KoRn - Never Never * Rage Against the Machine - Guerilla Radio * KoRn - Freak on a Leash * Mudvayne - Scream with Me * Linkin Park - Numb * Slipknot - People=Sh*t * Drowning Pool - Bodies * Limp Bizkit - My Way * Coal Chamber - Dark Days * System of a Down - Chop Suey * Soulfly - Blood Fire War Hate * Deftones - Change * Disturbed - Voices * Adema - Giving In * Powerman 5000 - When Worlds Collide * Sevendust - Enemy Fever 105 Style:Disco, Funk, Soul, R&B DJ:Prince Tracklist: *Michael Jackson - Rock With You *Rena & Angela - I Love You More *Swing Kings - Sledging (Original Mix) *Zapp - Dance Floor *Zapp - Computer Love *George Clinton - Atomic Dog *Brick - Dazz *Kool & The Gang - Jungle Boogie *Gap Band - Party Train *Gloria Gaynor - I Will Survive *Kleeer - Intimate Connections *Rick James - Love Gun *Cameo - Word Up *Prince - Trust *Funkadelic - One Nation Under A Groove *Heatwave - Boogie Nights *The Isley Brothers - Fight The Power *Heat Wave - Grooveline * Boney M - Sunny *Isaac Hayes - Theme From Shaft *Parliament - Flashlight *Diana Ross - I'm Coming Out *Chic - Good Times *Cameo - Attack Me With Your Love *The Brothers Johnson - Strawberry Letter #23 *Bee Gees - Stayin' Alive *Chic - Le Freak *Michael Jackson - Don't Stop 'til You Get Enough *Earth, Wind & Fire - Boogie Wonderland *D-Train - You're the One For Me *Donna Summer - Love Is In Control *Vicki Sue Robinson - Turn The Beat Around *KC & The Sunshine Band - That's The Way I Like It Vice City Classics Style:80's - Early 90's Pop, Rock, Adult Contemporary, Soft Rock DJ:Fernando Martinez Tracklist: *Simple Minds - Promised you a Miracle *Hall & Oates - Private Eyes *Culture Club - Time *The Cars - Drive *Pet Shop Boys - Opportunities *Joy Division - Love Will Tears Us Apart *Soft Cell - Where Did Our Love Go *Michael Jackson - Remember The Time *Spandau Ballet - I'll Fly For You *The Smiths - Panic *Howard Jones - What is Love? * Modern Talking - Don't Give Up *Duran Duran - Wild Boys *Depeche Mode - Enjoy The Silence *Martha and The Muffins - Echo Beach *Hall & Oates - Method of Modern Love *Eurythmics - Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This) *Wham! - Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go *Bonnie Tyler - Total Eclipse of the Heart *Tears for Fears - Sowing the Seeds of Love *Men At Work - Down Under *Dead or Alive - You Spin Me Round *Tears For Fears - Everybody Wants to Rule the World *Michael Jackson - Thriller *The Buggles - Living in the Plastic Age * EMF - Unbelievable *N-Joi - Anthem *Wham! - The Edge of Heaven *Culture Club - Karma Chameleon *Flock of Seagulls - I Ran (So Far Away) *A-Ha - Take On Me *David Bowie - Modern Love *Robert Tepper - No Easy Way Out *Bananarama - Cruel Summer *Coup de Villes - Big Trouble in Little China *Go West - We Close Our Eyes * Lindana - I'm Lindana & I Wanna Have Fun *The Power Station - We Fight for Love *Tina Turner - We Don't Need Another Hero *The Smiths - Please Please Please Let Me Get What I Want *New Order - True Faith *Harold Faltermeyer - Axel F *Queen - Radio Ga Ga *Morrissey - Everyday Is like Sunday *Glenn Frey - You Belong To The City *Modern Talking - You're My Heart, You're My Soul *Peter Gabriel - Shock The Monkey *Huey Lewis and the News - If This Is It *REO Speedwagon - I Can't Fight This Feeling Anymore * Duran Duran - Girls on Film (Night Version) *Beach Boys - Kokomo *Alphaville– Big in Japan *Classix Nouveaux – Is It A Dream *Depeche Mode – Get The Balance Right *Duran Duran – Planet Earth *Eurythmics – The Walk *A Flock Of Seagulls – Wishing (If I Had A Photograph Of You) *Gary Numan – Music For Chameleons *Heaven 17 – Let Me Go *Starship - We Built This City *The Human League – Being Boiled *John Foxx – Underpass *Mi-Sex – Computer Games *Ministry – Work For Love *New Order – Thieves Like Us *Orchestral Manoeuvres In The Dark – Electricity *Psuedo Echo - A Beat for You *Simple Minds – I Travel *Soft Cell – Memorabilia *Talk Talk – Such A Shame *Ultravox – ‘Passing Strangers *Visage – Pleasure Boys *Yazoo – Situation Electro-Choc Style:House, Electro, Drum N' Bass, Trance, Electronica, Synthwave DJ:Deadmau5 Tracklist: *Pegboard Nerds - Disconnected *Sigma - Nobody to Love *Rudimental - Not Giving In *Spectrum - Run *Ruffneck feat.Yavahn - Everybody Wants Somebody to Love (Lucas & Steve Remix) *Dimitri Vegas, Like Mike, Felguk & Tujamo - Nova *R3HAB & Vinai - How We Party *Bobby Puma - Rocking With The Best *Au5 & Fractal - Halcyon *Tristam - I Remember *Justice - Genesis *The Chemical Brothers - Do It Again *Caribou - Odessa *The Crystal Method - Name of the Game *Massive Attack - Teardrop *Infected Mushrooms - Psycho *Infected Mushrooms - Heavyweight *Daft Punk - Digital Love *MGMT - Kids (Soulwax Remix) *Late Of The Pier - Best In The Class (Soulwax Remix) *Adonis - No Way Back *Matthew Dear - Don and Sherri *MSTRKRFT - Street Justice *TRS-80 - Special Effect *Crystal Castles - Through The Hosiery *Daniel Mansury - Death of a Moralist *You Love Her Coz She's Dead - Engine Wrecks *Hexstatic - East *Loka - Safe Self Tester *Lorn - Soft Room *Rustie - Ultra Thizz *Deadmau5 - A City in Florida * Giorgio Moroder - The Chase * Boards Of Canada - 84 Pontiac Dream * Aphex Twin - Pulsewidth * Plaid - Hawkmoth * Kraftwerk - Trans Europe Express (The Mix) * Kraftwerk - Autobahn (The Mix) * AIR - Universal Traveller * The Hacker - Pure Energy * The Presets - Kicking and Screaming * Public Relations - Public Relations * Soulwax - Krack * Todd Terje - Delorean Dynamite * Tommy '86 - Out Run * Telex - Moscow Discow * The Orb - Little Fluffy Clouds (Cumulo Nimbus mix) * Orbital - Halcyon On and On * Aphex Twin - Flim * Leftfield - Release The Pressure * Chemical Brothers - Got Glint * Flying Lotus - GNG BNG * Flying Lotus - Kill Your Co-Workers * Rustie - Cry Flames * Chrome Sparks - Marijuana * Clams Casino - Bookfiend (Feat. Doom) Radio Espantoso Style:Latin-Spanish Music DJ:Pepe Jr. Tracklist: *J Balvin Featuring Farruko - 6 AM *Ana Gabriel - Ay Amor *Daniela Romo - De Mí Enamórate *Vikki Carr - Mala Suerte *Juan Luis Guerra - Burbujas de Amor *Los Bukis - Tu Carcel *Emmanuel - Es Mi Mujer *Yuri - Qué Te Pasa *Roberto Carlos - Negra *Maldita Vecindad - Pachuco *Myriam Hernández - Te Pareces Tanto a Él *Los Bukis - Mi Deseo *Luis Miguel - Inolvidable *Chayanne - El Centro de Mi Corazón *Camilo Sesto - Amor Mío, ¿Qué Me Has Hecho? *Jon Secada - Angel *Ricardo Montaner - Piel Adentro *Ednita Nazario - Un Corazón Hecho Pedazos *La Mafia - Me Estoy Enamorando *Vicente Fernández - Lástima Que Seas Ajena *MDO - Te Quise Olvidar *Los Angeles Azules - El Listón de Tu Pelo *Lorenzo Antonio - Doce Rosas *Raphael - Toco Madera *Franco De Vita - Te Amo *Los Bukis - Cómo Fuí a Enamorarme de Tí *Marisela - Tu Dama de Hierro Self-Actualization FM Style:Ambient, chillout DJ:Audrey Tracklist: *Erik Wøllo - Monument *Pete Namlook - You (1st Impression) *Spacetime Continuum - Voice of the Earth *Coldcut - Autumn Leaves (Irresistable Force Mix Trip 2) *System 7 - Masato Eternity *Moby - My Beautiful Blue Sky *Grand Theft Auto: Vice City - End Credits *Constance Demby - Novus Magnificat *Terry Riley - Rainbow In Curved Air *The American Analog Set - The Fun Of Watching Fireworks *Global Communication - 5:23 (Maiden Voyage) *Tangerine Dream - Remote Viewing *Brian Eno – A Clearing *Constance Demby – ‘Novus Pt. 1: Tears Of Terra *The Human League – Last Man On Earth *Jean Michel Jarre – Equinoxe, Pt. 2 *Kitaro – Message From The Kosmos *Klaus Schulze – Echoes Of Time (Excerpt) *Kraftwerk – Radioland *Michael Shrieve – Nucleotide *Steve Roach – Structures From Silence (Excerpt) *Tangerine Dream – The Dream Is Always The Same *Vangelis – Love Theme From Blade Runner Wildstyle Pirate Radio Style:Modern Hip-Hop, Rap DJ:Kendrick Lamar Tracklist: *Danny Brown - Smokin' and Drinkin' *Eastwood ft. Game & Jay Rock - West Really *Kendrick Lamar - i *Jay Rock - Parental Advisory *Iggy Azalea - Black Widow (Feat. Rita Ora) *Bobby Shmurda - Hot Boy *Kanye West - Gorgeous *Rich Gang - Lifestyle (Feat. Young Thug & Rich Homie Quan) *Chris Brown - New Flame *Iggy Azalea - Fancy (GTA Remix) *Drake - 0 To 100 / The Catch Up *100s - Life of a Mack *DJ Khaled - I Wish You Would (Feat. Kanye West & Rick Ross) *Rae Sremmurd - No Flex Zone *T.I. - No Mediocre (Feat. Iggy Azalea) *DJ Khaled - Hold You Down * Estelle ft. Kanye West - American Boy *Schoolboy Q - Studio (Feat. Bj The Chicago Kid) *Jason Derulo - Wiggle (Feat. Snoop Dogg) *Migos - Handsome And Wealthy (Prod. By Cheese) *Omarion - Let's Talk *Robin Thicke - All Tied Up *Usher - Dive *Chief Keef - I Don't Like *Ne-Yo - Lazy Love *Wiz Khalifa - Work Hard, Play Hard *Fat Joe - Another Round *Chris Brown - Don't Judge Me *Kanye West - Touch the Sky *Bobby V - Mirror *Swizz Beatz - Top Down (Album version) Vice Soul FM Style:Old 60's-70's Soul, Funk, Classic R&B DJ:Pam Grier Tracklist: *Junior Walker & the All-Stars - (I'm A) Roadrunner *Jackie Wilson - (Your Love Keeps Lifting Me) Higher & Higher *Stevie Wonder - Uptight (Everything Is Alright) *Chairmen of the Board - Give Me Just a Little More Time *The Pointer Sisters - Fire *Brook Benton - Rainy Night in Georgia *Al Wilson - Show & Tell *Kool & the Gang - Ladies Night *The Just Brothers - Sliced Tomatoes *Tammi Terrell - Two Can Have a Party *Smokey Robinson & the Miracles - Going to a Go-Go *Martha & the Vandellas - Nowhere to Run *Linda Lyndell - What a Man *James Brown - Think *The Jackson 5 - I Want You Back *Sly & the Family Stone - Everyday People *Ramsey Lewis - Wade in the Water *R. Dean Taylor - There's a Ghost in My House *Al Green - Light My Fire *The Temptations - Ain't Too Proud to Beg *James Brown - Funky President Radio Disney Style:Songs from various Disney TV shows & movies, indie rock DJ:Dan Povenmire Tracklist: *Mastodon - Island *John Mayer - Route 66 *Weezer - You Might Think *MarchFourth Marching Band - Gospel *Andrew W.K. - Party Hard *Kim Possible - Call Me, Beep Me (Main Theme) *Bowling For Soup - Today's Gonna Be A Great Day *Wavves - Dog *Shipwreck - House of Cards *Tokyo Police Club - Cheer It On *Shelby - The Golden Boy *Saosin - You're Not Alone *Saint Raymond - I Want You *Generationals - When They Fight, They Fight *Highasakite - Since Last Wednesday *Jonas Brothers - Year 3000 *Shark? - California Grrls *Travis - Side *High School Musical 3 - All For One *High School Musical - Get’cha Head In The Game *High School Musical 2 - What Time is It Vice City Gaming Radio Style:Talk Radio, Gaming Radio Hosts:Various Shows: *CUPodcast - a podcast hosted by Pat the NES Punk & his friend Ian. They talk about different things about gaming. *The Super Gaming Bros. - a talk show hosted by SomecallmeJohnny, his 3 "Super Gaming Bros" Elliot, Matt & Mark, They talk about their experiences with the most recent games that they've been playing, accept phone calls, all that stuff. *The Completionist Radio Show - a talk show hosted by That One Video Gamer, Jirard "The Completionist", also starring Greg "The Mediocre-ist". They talk about 5 games, which ones should be considered "Complete It", "Finish It", "Play It", "Look At It" or "Burn It". Special guest:Old Man Snitchez! Vice City Public Radio Style:Public Radio, Talk Radio Hosts:Various Shows: *Hot Topics: Hosted by man in his early 20's who had just gotten after the last host mysteriously vanished which ironically was after he spoke out against the VCPD. Listeners call-in and discuss current events and topics with the host, however most of them end up with him recieving death threats and sometimes viewers end up calling him and asking him very stupid and off topic questions, some of which are extremly funny and/even slightly disturbing. *Across Vice: This show follows a journalist as he travels across Vice City, interviewing, random different people and trying to get a view of what it's like to live in Vice City. *New World Order: Hosted by Dwayne Thorn. Each of the show's "reports" is a reflection on each of the negative socio-economic aspects of American influence on the rest of the world during the Cold War. The show also takes in calls from different individuals that predictably shock or puzzle Dwayne based on their subject material. While the show would seem natural under the Republican years of Ronald Reagan, NWO might also be a satire of the right-wing opinion shows that have proliferated in the American media in recent years. *K-Chat:Hosted by Larry Sheckenhausen (Amy Sheckenhausen's son). K-Chat runs "live" interviews with both local and national celebrities, along with listener call-in participation. During the broadcast played in the game, Larry talks with eight interviewees, some of whom appear elsewhere in the game. Independence FM Style:User Music DJ:Gary Sheen This station was also featured in Grand Theft Phineas:Tri-State Area. It plays the songs you currently have on your Xbox One, PS4 or PC hard drive. When you start the game, it automatically imports all songs you have on your hardrive and whenever you add songs to your hard drive, the game will add those automatically as well. You can choose to remove certain songs on the pause menu. When you select the station in game, it will play the songs in a random order and will not have any ads or conversation in between songs like on regular stations, unless you configure it to "Radio" option, in which it will play ads & comments from the DJ. Category:Music